Steve's life will never be the same
by SteveIsCool
Summary: A sad story about Steve losing a friend.
1. Default Chapter

The Slaughter of A Beloved friend There Steve sat at his kitchen table drinking some orange juice while his puppy Blue ate her breakfast out of a plastic bowl on the floor. A knock on the front room door, woke Steve up a bit. He sauntered out into the room jogging along comfortably, singing 'la la la la la!' to himself, Blue followed closely at his heels.  
  
When reaching the door he swung it open, revealing 2 teenagers. Strangely dressed, but not too strange compared to Steve's green jammies and bunny slippers. 'Hi' Steve said with a big smile.  
  
The one on the right with the red pants that appeared to be atleast five sizes to large said to Steve, holding up a plastic shovel and pail. "We found these in your backyard my friend Owen and I were wondering if they belonged to you?" The boy asked. Steve then laughed, "Well that would make sense then wouldn't it? Them being in my backyard and all.." Steve smiled again.  
  
Shovel cleared his throat. "Oh I'm sorry, these are my friends Shovel and Pail. Shovel and Pail this is Owen, and...?" The boy in the red pants piped up," My name's David." Looking a bit bewildered the boys looked at each other, wondering weather or not to run from a talking Shovel and Pail. "Nice to meet you two" Shovel and Pail said in unison. "Yes, it is nice to meet you Owen and David, my name is Steve and this is my dog Blue. Are you new to the neighborhood?"  
  
David went into the backyard to put Shovel and Pail back in their rightful place, and said he would return in a moment. Owen stayed and answered Steve's question. "Yeah, we're new..." "That's nice, where did you come from?" Steve asked making friendly conversation. "Why do YOU care?!!!!" Owen lashed back. Steve's head sunk down to his shoulders, and Blue hid behind Steve's chair. " I... was just asking.." Steve said a little shocked.  
  
Owen nodded at David who was returning, from the sandbox. "Well, we'd better get going, ya know man, stuff to do." David said to Steve who was still a little rattled. Steve looked over the two boys, they weren't all that bad. Infact maybe they were feeling a little lonely, so there Steve made the worst decision of his life, he invited the boys in.  
  
"Hey don't go, we should get to know each other and you can meet all of my friends, and I even have some cookies we can eat that Mrs. Salt and Mr. Pepper gave me!" Inspite of Steve's enthusiasm, Blue wasn't so sure about the scary guests herself, so she remained hidden under The Thinking Chair.  
  
David and Owen looked at each other, wondering if the opposite would decide to go in or not. David noticed Owen wasn't going to make the decision. And Owen noticed David wasn't going to make the decision.  
  
Steve opened the door wider, as if signaling them to come in. Both of the boys being indecisive, walked in the door together."I'm so glad your staying, I think my friends will really like you." Steve said leading the boys through the interestingly set up house. "You have a really *Bleeped* up crib man!" Owen exclaimed, eyeing Side Table Drawler. David nodded in agreement, he seemed a little out-there.  
  
Steve continued to show them around the house, so they'd know where everything was. The next couple of hours would be the ones that Steve would regret all of his life.... 


	2. Cookies

After finishing the tour of Steve's home, Steve offered his new 'friends' some cookies, that Blue's friend Magenta had given Blue and Steve.  
  
Steve hummed a little song softly as he set the plastic plate of cookies on the floor. They smelled wonderful. It was the best gift Steve had recived, recently. And he was incredibly excited about eating them and sharing the morsels with Owen and David.  
  
David and Owen were both incredibly fascinated about how everything in Steve's house was plastic. They mostly kept silent, and let Steve do most of the talking. Steve sat down on the floor cross legged in his stretchy khaki pants, and motioned for David and Owen to seat themselves as well. The teenagers did so, David then asked Steve. "Do you have a table?" Steve smiled and said, "Yes I do." There he began munching on a cookie.  
  
The cookies were pink, like Magenta, and they were the yummiest things Steve had ever tasted. Steve slowly chewed his way around the edges of one, rolling his eyes back into his head, his face glowing with delight.  
  
Owen and David began scarfing the cookies down. Steve noticed how the two boys were just shoving Magenta's cookies, into their mouths, not even chewing. They looked like pigs!  
  
Now Steve is allways very generous and thoughtful of others. Though it ached him inside seeing the hard work that Magenta had put into the treats, and then watching the quickly carelessly dissapear.  
  
Right then a angelic voice howled in Steve's head, it said to him. "Ohh Steeeeve....Those are your cookies..."...Steve bugged his eyes out and looked around. No-one was in the room, only Owen and David, who were still rapidly choking on cookies. The voice came to him again. "Steeeve...Those are your cookies..Take them, they're yours...Take themmm......"  
  
Owen and David hadn't even noticed that Steve had stopped eating, they just went right on gulping, as if they would never stop. Then and there Steve made a decision. He stretched out his green shirt clad sleeve, and grabbed the plastic plate from the two teenager's reach. David and Owen gaped. They were shocked that Steve would take the cookies away from them.  
  
Owen and David, being the pigs that they were, sat hungry still, glaring at Steve. Steve hugged the plate of 2 cookies left, protectively. Owen and David, stood up towering above Steve. "Hey. GIVE US THOSE TWO!" Owen said threateningly.  
  
Steve grasped the plate even closer to his chest. He said in a soft but firm voice, that he'd never used before. "No."  
  
David grabbed Owen's arm just before he was about to inlay his fist onto Steve's cowering head. "No, man, I have an even better idea." David said signaling Owen to the door. Owen was still upset, "You'll pay for this STEVE...!!" He hissed as he slammed the door as they exited... 


	3. The Tragic End

The next few hours, Steve sat in his thinking chair, wondering if he had done the right thing. "No..Yes..Maybe...Perhaps...Not...Well...Yes..YES I DID DO THE RIGHT THING!!" Steve tried to convince himself aloud.  
  
Blue sat calmingly on the rug. Steve then restless with worry of what the two angry neighbor boys would do, jogged his little jig into the kitchen. He glanced ontop of the refridgerator, upon which sat the remains of the two last cookies.  
  
Steve being overcomed with insanity began speaking to the cookies like a mad man... "You're okay cookies, you're safe now.. All mine...My precious.." He cooed to them. "I'll keep you safe, my beauties.." After taking a moment to assure the cookies that they were okay, Steve then left.  
  
It was mail time. He sang the mail song, with much less feeling and enthusiasm, being still worried about the Owen and David's thirst for revenge.  
  
Steve crumpled into the big red arm chair, and waited a moment for his friend Mailbox. Steve was looking forward to seeing Mailbox, as usual he knew just what to say to calm Steve's normally rattled nerves. Steve waited, for a minute, and knew something was wrong. Mailbox was allways on time.  
  
Steve glanced outside the window, to see what Mailbox was up to, he sighed with relief, Owen and David were putting some sort of object inside of Mailbox's box.  
  
Steve smiled, "Maybe they really are nice neighbors, look Blue, they're sending us a gift to appologize.!" Blue was not convinced, she remained on the rug. Steve sat down still looking out the window, wondering why Mailbox hadn't popped in yet. Owen and David had left, so why was Mailbox just standing there?  
  
"Hmm.." Steve thought, sinking deeper into the arm chair. He kept watching, waiting for Mailbox's purple face to jump in through the open window.  
  
Right then, it seemed like all of the blood froze in Steve's body. His eyes were wide, searching. A large explosion went off, from what seemed to be inside of Steve's dear friend.  
  
None of the thoughts were regestering in Steve's mind, he just stood still, in the horror of the situation. Frozen like a block of ice. Blue was hiding in the corner of the living room due to the loud noise. Although what Steve wanted to do more than anything was bury himself in the arm chair and die, he jumped up and out of the open window and ran to Mailbox's side.  
  
"Maillllboxx!!" Steve screamed. He crumpled down onto his Khaki knees, his hands scooped up Mailbox's limber body. Steve's almond colored eyes filled and overflowed with tears.  
  
"Mailbox?" He bawled softly, to the pile of purple and red parts in his hands. Mailbox did not respond. He was gone.  
  
Steve burried his face in the scraps of his friend, though they were burning his hands and face, still being hot from the ever popular Mailbox Bomb.  
  
"BURN ME!!" Steve cried, "It's what I deserve! It's what I deserve!!" He howled. "It's all my fault, Mailbox, oh Mailbox you didn't do anything to anyone!! You were innocent, you were innnocent!!!"  
  
Tears soaked through Steve's shirt, as if he had been dunked in a bucket of water. His face and hands showed huge burn marks, he didn't seem to notice.  
  
Steve then placed Mailbox's body on the soft green grass, where he then extended a finger and put Mailbox's little cinged red flag up. The End 


End file.
